


Nina's Little Secret

by AshenFaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, F/F, Hand Jobs, High School, Humiliation, Large Cock, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFaire/pseuds/AshenFaire
Summary: The resident nerd gets her huge cocked picked on and played with by the school's queen bee and her posse~
Kudos: 36





	Nina's Little Secret

Nina stood outside the building her last class had been in, nervously pacing and biting at her thumb nail. Shit, should she go, should she not go…? She pulled her phone out of her bag, checking the text again. It was from a number she didn’t have saved and didn’t recognize, and all it said was: “We saw it, meet us in room 204 thirty minutes after school unless you want everyone to know.” She tapped her foot and bit her lip again. 

Nina was the image of the classic “nerd girl” trope. She wore a simple pleated skirt that reached her knees, with a t-shirt tucked into it splashed with the title image of her favorite anime. Her messy, weirdly both too short and too long brown hair and soft, rounded features didn’t do her any favors either. Paired with boring flats and no makeup, as well as clutching her binder and bag close to her at all times painted quite the picture. 

She was a straight-A student, and even  _ she _ knew she was pretty lame. She didn’t party, or do fun, crazy things, she liked books and anime, and that was plenty enough for her. In fact, she was such a loser that Samantha (the queen bee of the school) and her cronies bullied her  _ regularly _ for it. So was this text really meant for her? Was it a threat meant for someone else that had been sent to the wrong person? That would be embarrassing for them, but even more embarrassing for her if she actually showed up. There wasn’t anything for anyone to see her do! Unless…

Well, there was  _ one _ secret Nina kept from everyone else at school. She was… a little different than other girls she went to school with. She had an obnoxiously, embarrassingly huge dick between her legs. It was so big and… nasty looking, she tried to refrain from touching it as much as possible. It did make her outfit choices a little more difficult though, she usually had to wear skirts or very loose fitting pants in order to not make a bulge, even when she tried to keep it contained and tucked away in her panties.

That could be what this person was talking about, but there was no way anyone could have seen it, right? She was wearing a skirt, and she was always vigilant about making sure it didn’t make a bulge, even going to the bathroom to adjust it when it needed it. She wouldn’t  _ dare  _ change clothes at school, so there was no way anyone saw it that way…

But what if they had? What if it  _ was _ meant for her? They said they would tell everyone. Everyone would find out, and she would be even more of a freak… She already got pushed around by Samantha enough, she didn’t need her doubling down or worse, someone else joining in… Nina bounced on her heels some more, weighing the options. Well, even if it wasn’t meant for her, she would let whoever was waiting know that they had the wrong number, and they would laugh about the misunderstanding. Right?

Before she had even fully made up her mind, because if she was being honest with herself she would agonize about it all day long, her feet were carrying her towards the main building, where classroom 204 would be. The school was mostly abandoned at this point, as students and teachers alike both lept at the opportunity to leave. As she walked, she listened to her footsteps echo through the hallways and agonized over what she would say, or do, or who it could be. She hadn’t made any progress on any of the questions when she realized she was standing in front of the classroom door.

It took Nina 3 separate ties of reaching for the door handle before she made it there without chickening out and pulling her hand back. It took another 10 or 20 seconds before she got the nerve to actually turn it and walk in.

What met her was a familiar, and wholly unwelcome sight.

Samantha Dean, daughter of the richest man in town, the most popular girl in school, and Nina’s most regular tormentor. She was flanked by her two friends and most loyal subordinates, and arguably the second and third most popular girls, if only by association, Gia and Vanessa.

Vanessa was Samantha’s muscle. Standing well over six feet tall, captain of the basketball team, and absolute powerhouse, Vanessa did anything Sam didn’t want to get her hands dirty with. That wasn’t to say she was a brute, or ugly by any means, she was just massive and incredibly intimidating. She was wearing faded, slightly torn jeans, heavy-looking boots, and a black tank top that showed off her huge arms. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and she was carving something into the corner of the desk she was leaning against with a small pocket knife. She flipped it closed and slipped it into her jeans, smirking at Nina. 

Gia was almost the polar opposite of the little posse’s enforcer. She was short and lithe, and rarely ever seen without her cheerleader uniform on, befitting of cheer captain. The white and emerald green of the cheer uniform contrasted wonderfully with her dark skin, and the miniskirt-length and curve-hugging cut of the uniform didn’t hurt either. She was running her fingers through her kinky, curly hair with one hand, scrolling through her phone with the other, and blowing bubbles of chewing gum when Nina walked in. She slipped her phone in her purse and offered a playful grin that Nina knew meant trouble.

Then there was the Queen Bee herself. Samantha’s long brown hair was glossy and meticulously maintained, falling down her back and shoulders like a waterfall. It framed her sharp, professional looking features, including a nose that her daddy paid for. That’s how people joked about it behind her back anyway, even though more than one person had been tossed in the dumpster outside the cafeteria for it. She was wearing a crop top to show off the biggest pair of tits in school, which were rumored to have also been paid off by daddy’s credit card. It helped that her top also showed off her trim, flat stomach. Paired with a plaid miniskirt and 3 inch heels to show off her long legs, basically every part of her outfit was against school dress code. She was admiring her perfectly manicured nails when her prey entered.

“Hey Nina. I honestly didn’t know if you were gonna show.” Samantha uncrossed her legs and stood up from her seat behind the teacher’s desk.

“H-hey guys, I think you had the wrong number.” Nina whimpered out, even though she was pretty sure this little meeting was for her. Well, at least they wouldn’t tell everyone cause she showed up, right?

“Do you remember our little chat earlier?” Samantha grabbed her phone and unlocked it, turning it around to show Nina the picture that was pulled up. It was of her, flat on her ass, from where they had pushed her over in the hall earlier in the day. Her skirt had flipped up slightly, and her shirt was messy and untucked. Nina couldn’t see what was so incriminating about it, they knocked her down at least once a week.

“I uh- I don’t-”

“I was looking at it when I was gonna post it to my feed earlier,” Samantha said, interrupting Nina, “and I noticed something right here.” She double tapped the photo, zooming in on Nina’s skirt, where due to her position and the way the skirt settled on her after she fell, the sizable outline of her dick was visible.

Shit, shit, shit, they knew, _ they knew!  _ And not just anyone knew, the girl with the most power and malice in school knew! “W-well u-um, I was,”

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear whatever lame-ass thing you’re gonna say. Plus, you’re blushing harder than when we made Brad ask you out.” A sadistic grin crossed Samantha’s face, while Nina blushed in further shame on remembering she had been asked out as a joke.

“We wanna see it.” Samantha said with a grin.

“Yeah, show us! Or we’ll tell  _ everyone _ .” Gia giggled as both her and Vanessa crowded around Samantha, creating a wall of bitchy girls in front of Nina.

“Go on, pull your skirt off!” Samantha jeered.

Nina knew she should bolt for the door, or refuse, or something! But was it worth having  _ everyone _ know about her secret versus just letting these three know? And… did she even have the confidence to do any of that stuff anyway? She just sighed, her face still hot and red, and reluctantly grabbed the waistband of her skirt, tugging it down. Her plain blue panties revealed the thick bulge as her skirt dropped around to her ankles.

“Wow, that thing’s huge, I’m surprised you hid it this long.” Vanessa let out a deep chuckle as she leaned in a little. The rest of the trio joined her, a disgusted fascination on their faces.

“Yeah, you really are a freak, huh?” Sam quipped.

Nina just flushed hotter, trying to clear her throat and looking anywhere but at the trio of popular girls. No one had ever given it attention before, and even she tried to acknowledge it as little as possible unless it was causing her problems. So this sudden influx of not one, but three admittedly very attractive girls giving it attention caused her some… unbidden excitement. The thick, heavy package that the girls were leering at twitched. The bitchy trio all jumped and started laughing.

_ No no nonono! _ Nina thought to herself. She couldn’t get a boner right now, she  _ couldn’t _ . They might have let her off easy if she didn’t, but now she was just embarrassing herself even more!

“Holy shit, are you getting hard from this?! What a  _ loser!”  _ Samantha mocked. “Well, we’re waiting. Those boring panties have to come off too!”

The poor, mousey girl worked her panties down over her gradually growing bulge, her hands shaking slightly. The three pairs of onlooking eyes only got wider and more dilated as Nina kept pulling down… and kept pulling down, just revealing more and more dark, stiffening shaft. Finally, the head popped free of the elastic band, and the whole thing slapped against her thigh, filling the room with a meaty  _ smack! _

“Woah… how big is that thing..?” Gia mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. Nina was still not quite at full mast and was rapidly approaching a foot of wide, heavy  _ meat _ .

“I don’t know, I-I’ve never measured it…” Nina responded as she just stood there, embarrassed out of her mind. Her cock  _ throbbed _ in the cool air of the classroom, and as much as she hated to admit it, it felt  _ good _ to feel it twitch and jump and pulse. She could even feel drops of pre cum forming at the tip, beading and dripping on the floor.

“Holy shit it’s gotta be over a foot…” Vanessa leaned in a little closer, a bright blush across her pale cheeks, even though she looked appalled.

Nina swallowed thickly, idly picking at the small desk she was leaned against as her three tormentors all leaned closer to her cock. Closer than anyone had ever been before… Now her cock and all three of their faces were in her vision at the same time, and she didn’t mind the view. She knew that they cycled through boyfriends and she was pretty sure Samantha claimed several members of the football team as her personal boytoys. It was nice, but it was also nerve-wracking as hell to have the three most powerful girls in school leering over her dick.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine, which sent her cock swaying from side to side in turn, and the bitchy trio’s eyes followed it through the air, Gia even letting out a small gasp as the heavy thing swung gently.

“What the fuck, freak… I didn’t know you were like a  _ horse _ down here…” Even Samantha didn’t sound like she was really trying to insult her anymore, she was just in awe of the sheer size. The queen bee gently chewed on her bottom lip. This little nerd girl was packing more than 3 of the biggest guys she knew combined. Not just that, but she was  _ wet _ over it. Staring down the 14 inches of drooping fuckmeat, Sam could think of nothing more than how it would feel stretching her out. Maybe… it wouldn’t be so bad if she let the loser have a shot with her… Without a word, Sam reached her manicured hand out towards the steadily pulsing pillar, gently wrapping her fingers around the middle of the shaft. Even her long, slim fingers didn’t curl more than halfway around the girth of the monster in front of her, and the powerful, steady throbbing forced her fingers apart even more, and the  _ heat _ , she didn’t know how Nina wasn’t a swampy, sweaty mess…

Samantha hadn’t been paying attention to the nerd the fat breeding pole was attached to, every ounce of her attention was going towards the cock itself. She didn’t notice Nina’s breathless, twitchy little gasp as her fingers wrapped around it. By the time she noticed the heavy, pent-up balls drawing up tight against the base of her shaft, it was already too late. Samantha had time to start a question before a long, finger-thick rope of gooey, virile cum splattered all over her chest, neck, and face. She could do little more than gasp and release her grip before Nina was firing off another load, painting her with even more jizz. Now that there was nothing to support her huge cock, it jumped as it pleased as rope after rope shot out of Nina’s clearly under-worked bitchbreaker. Potent, stinking spunk coated everything in front of Nina, none of the bullies escaped the torrent of cum, and she created a small puddle of the stuff underneath her.

“You did…  _ all of that _ from one touch?” Samantha was stunned, but a grin was forming on her face even as she wiped slimy cum off of it. She let out a single laugh, which quickly became multiple, until she was just laughing, her friends joining in. “I mean ho-holy shit. I should have known a pathetic nerd like you would have been a total quickshot!” Sam laughed between words, nearly doubling over.

“Yeah, I thought you were actually gonna be impressive with that thing.” Vanessa laughed alongside her, picking at her shirt where ropes of cum were quickly soaking into it.

“I bet she was this turned on all the other times we bullied her!” Gia giggled, giving Nina’s cock a little smack before looking at her hair in disgust, a stray string of cum was glueing the ends together. Nina just gasped and offered up a last, tiny dribble of cum that ran down the length of her cock.

Nina was just left panting and shaking slightly, trying to calm down after the impressive orgasm she just had, and the other girls’ words just made her even more red faced. Really? Even after she coated them in cum they were still mocking her…? She just couldn’t win…

“It’s huge, but I bet you’ve never actually pleased anyone with it, huh?” Samantha lifted the heavy cock up in one hand, appreciating the weight, and making Nina squirm again. “Oh god, does that mean this is the closest you’ve ever come to having sex?” She tossed her head back to laugh. “Holy shit! What a fucking dweeb! You’re gonna be a virgin forever!”

“But… that  _ was _ a pretty impressive load. And I’m sure you’ve got some more left in these!” Samantha moved her hands to cup Nina’s massive cumtanks. Each nearly the size of a baseball, they were  _ heavy,  _ and Sam could swear she could hear the cum churning and bubbling in these fat nuts, just waiting to get out. She took a moment to just appreciate them, gently digging her hot pink acrylics into the sensitive flesh.

“S-Samantha, please…” Nina whimpered out, hardly more than a whisper.

“Shut up.” She gave one of the huge, sensitive balls a quick swat, not enough to really hurt, but enough to assert her dominance over this fat package. “What do you think, girls? Should we be done with her yet?’

“No way! I wanna suck on those heavy-looking cum tanks!” Gia cooed, scooting herself forward to get in a better position to do just that.

“Yeah, and this cum fucking  _ reeks _ .” Vanessa said as she lifted her shirt up to her nose to get a good whiff. “I wanna smell it for days.”

“Wh-what?!” Nina futile tried to back away from the encroaching trio, but with her back against a student desk and Samantha’s hands firmly cupping her sack, there was no way she was getting away. She knew these girls were sluts but she didn’t know it was like  _ this. _

“You’re so gross, Vanessa.” Sam smirked, looking up to give Nina domineering bedroom eyes. “Well you heard them, you’re gonna pump out a few more loads for us.” Nina started sputtering, trying to think of some kind of response. “”Oh just be quiet and enjoy it.”

Samantha’s tongue slid over her plump cockpillow lips, (no one knew if she got them done with her nose or if they were just naturally that juicy) smacking them together loudly as she lowered her head, her face nearly touching the red, flared head of Nina’s cock. “Mmm…” She hummed in the back of her throat, dragging her nails along the bottom of Nina’s fat nuts and then the rest of the way up her twitching shaft. Sam placed her lips on the very tip of Nina’s cock, right over her cumslit in a perverted kiss. Then, instead of breaking the kiss off and pulling away, she pushed forward, quickly and easily enveloping the head.

The other two girls, taking that as a go-ahead from their leader, joined her at her sides. They sidled up to Nina’s now-ignored nuts, hot and quickly churning up another load. Gia was more enthusiastic; eagerly sliding her lips around an entire testicle, bulging her cheeks and slurping loudly, spit bubbling up around the seal of her glossy lips. Vanessa took things a little slower, peppering her heavy cum factory with small kisses and licks of her shockingly long tongue, savoring the flavor of Nina’s sweat.

Nina could do nothing but roll her eyes back, lean back against the desk, and groan as another orgasm wracked her body. She wished she had a  _ little _ more endurance, or she would have if her brain wasn’t totally fried by the pleasure of having a second orgasm in five minutes. Once again, her balls drew up to dump her seed in Samantha’s throat, pulling Gia and Vanessa up along with them. The salty, viscous spunk instantly filled Samantha’s mouth, and she had to take desperate, throat-stretching gulps of the stuff to keep it from leaking out of the edges of her mouth, or shooting out of her nose. She barely kept up with this orgasm, which was thankfully a little smaller than the last.

Once Nina was done, Samantha dragged her thick lips off of her cock with a lewd, wet  _ pop!  _ Her tongue hanging between them and still slathered in gooey, sperm-laden cum, giving her a perverted suckface expression. “Fuck, this cock... “ She glanced over at Vanessa, who was waiting for her with cupped hands, begging for some of the cum that she had so greedily gulped down. Sam just rolled her eyes and drooled what was left in her mouth into her friend’s hands, who promptly lifted it up to her face, taking deep, needy huffs like an addict before slurping it down.

Samantha suddenly got a wicked grin, giving Nina the same look she did whenever she was about to shove her head in a toilet. “Nina, you’re gonna be our cum fountain from now on, okay?” With that, she wrapped both hands around the nerd girl’s monster shaft, just barely able to connect her tips of her nails, and started pumping her furiously, eager to milk her until her balls ran dry.

Nina whined as her cock stiffened even  _ more _ ; she was used to an orgasm once a week, and that was if she was feeling particularly horny, and now she was about to have a third in ten minutes? But she could do little more than succumb to the incredible pleasure of her bullies’ hot tongues and soft hands, her hips bucking into Samantha’s hands against her will. 

Fuck, she had never been  _ milked _ like this before, and it was the greatest thing she’d ever felt… Quickly, Nina was lost to a haze of lust, pleasure, and seemingly back-to-back orgasms. She forgot where she was, she was pretty sure she forgot  _ who _ she was, until it was hours later and the sun was setting, and she was  _ finally _ shooting blanks.

The trio just left her there, nearly comatose. Samantha, cum-glazed, turned before leaving to address her one last time. “Thanks, Freak. Same time tomorrow?~”


End file.
